Hope
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [WIP- Possibly To Be Abandoned] What happens when Fred & George come back from the dead? Sort-of Sequel to the original version of "Leah"


Ah, and here it is. The much awaited sequel to Leah. I know Leah was a bit depressing. . I wish that I could change one small thing- and I did! Hah! You'll have to read on to see…*grins* Thank you all for the reviews. The flames are going to help me very much. This story should be a bit, ok, ok, a lot happier than the other one was. Hmm, I don't know what's going to happen yet- the story has a life of its own. I live only to write it. Well, erm, I hope you enjoy it! They author notes should be at the end from now on J. 

Love, Lemonade, and Girl Scout cookies to all and sundry

~*Dorthey Star*~

**This part is dedicated to everyone who corrected me on Hermione**

*Introduction* 

Hermione Potter was the eldest daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter. She was the spitting image of her father- the same green eyes and black hair. She had her mother's fair skin. Her identical twin brother was Draco. Hermione and Draco were named after Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy- two deceased friends of Ginny and Harry (if you could call Draco a friend). Hermioneand Draco were almost ten. They would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the next year. Hermioneand Draco had three sisters: Olivia, Penelope, and Elaine. Together, with Hermione , they were often called H.O.P.E for that was what the first letter of their first names made. Hemione and Draco got along with their sisters, but were the closest to each other. 

Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother, and his wife Padama would often come to visit the Potters for he was Godfather to H.O.P.E and Draco. Ron had been Harry's best friend when they were at Hogwarts. Jessica, Olive and Yvonne (called J.O.Y) were triplets. They favored their father. All three had flaming red hair and were tall. They had started Hogwarts the year before, and Jessica was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Olive and Yvonne were sorted into Gryffindor. Now that they were at Hogwarts, they didn't see the Potters nearly as much as they use to. 

Percy, another of Ginny's brothers, worked at the Ministry. The only person who could stand him for long periods of time was his wife, Penelope. Their kids (Harry, Alexander, Percy, Peter, and, for some odd reason, Yonie who were all known as H.A.P.P.Y) could stand him, but not as long as Penelope could, and would. 

Hermioneand Draco had never met the two that they were named for (they had died before Harry and Ginny had graduated Hogwarts), but they loved to hear stories about them. 

'Daddy,' Hermionesaid, sitting down beside her father, 'tell me a story.' 

'You've heard all my stories,' Harry laughed. 

'Tell me the one about your eleventh birthday,' Hermionepleaded. 

'Again?' Harry sighed as he looked down on his eldest daughter.

'Yeah, but wait 'till Draco comes in here. It'll only be a moment,' Lily said cheerfully. 

'What do you mean?' Harry asked. Seconds later, her twin brother, Draco, appeared. 

'Do you want to hear this story?' Harry asked. It always amazed him how she could tell when he was coming or what he wanted. 

'Which one is it?' Draco asked, taking the seat next to Harry, opposite from Hermione .

'My eleventh birthday upon your sister's request,' Harry said. 

'I guess,' Draco settled back in his chair. 

'Well, a few days before my eleventh birthday, I began to receive letters. They were addressed to Mr H. Potter. I had never received any letters before, so of course, Uncle Vernon opened it. Aunt Petunia and him got really scared and send Dudley and I out of the room. Then-' Harry was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

'Harry! Would you get that?' Ginny called from the kitchen. Harry, Hermione , and Draco all got up and walked toward the door. Hermionepulled Draco back.

'Do you get a funny feeling about this?' she asked him. 

'Yeah…wonder who it is…' Draco muttered. They hurried to catch up with their dad. He opened the door. Outside were two tall men with red hair and two women. 

'Y-yes?' Harry asked uncertainly. 

'Harry?' came a voice from his past. He knew who it sounded like, but refused to believe it. 

'Yes? Who are you?' Harry asked angrily. Someone was playing a sick joke on him.

'You don't remember us? Fred and George? Ron and Ginny's brothers?' One of them asked, taking a step forward. 

'Who are you really, and what do you want? Why are you playing such a sick joke on us like this?' Harry asked in a hushed tone. 

'What do you mean? I'm really Fred Weasley and this is really my twin brother, George Weasley,' one said.

'No, you are not. They died fifteen years ago in a train wreck,' Harry said, his anger rising with every word they said. 

'No, we didn't. You-Know-Who attacked the train, and we had to go into hiding. This is all your fault George,'the first one said. 

'How is it my fault?' the other one asked.

'Because it just is, and it's not my fault,' the first one said. 

'Who's at the door, Harry?' Ginny asked as she came up behind Harry. 

'Ginny?' both men stopped arguing and said. 

'Fred? George? No, it can't be…they died…' sniffled Ginny. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. 

'Hermione , Draco, go up to your rooms,' Harry told them. 

'But dad! Mum!' Draco and Hermioneargued. 

'Now, please,' Ginny said. They dolefully headed up to their rooms, but Draco followed Hermioneinto hers. 

'What do you think is happening?' Draco asked her as he sat down on the bed next to her. 

'I dunno. They said that they were Fred and George Weasley-but the real Fred and George died right after Draco and Hermionedid,' Hermionemused. 

'Yes, but I believe them because, well, its just a gut feeling I have,' Draco said. 

'Yeah, me too,' Hermionesaid. Their conversation was interrupted when Penelope (7 years old) came in carrying Elaine (3 months old). Soon after, Olivia (5 years old) came in. 

'Mummy and daddy told us to come in here,' Penelope said, handing Elaine to Hermione .

'What's going on?' Olive sobbed. Draco picked her up and put her in his lap. 

'We don't know, yet,' Draco said, giving Hermionea look that clearly said don't tell them yet. Penelope sat down in between the two twins. 

'Is Uncle Ron here yet?' Penelope asked. Ron was going to bring his family over for one last meal beforeJ.O.Y went to Hogwarts again. 

'I don't think so,' Hermionesaid, but at that moment, there was a knock at the closed door. Draco put Olivia down, and went to answer it.Jessica, Olive and Yvonne were all standing in the hallway. 

'Fred and George…' Jessica muttered.

'Hermioneand I know about it, but the other three don't, so don't say anything,' Draco warned them quietly. They all nodded and entered the room. 

'Jessica!' Olivia screeched and ran over into her cousins open arms. Draco took his seat next to Hermione . 

'How do you like Hogwarts?' Hermioneasked the three as she tried to make conversation. 

'Its really good. Except for Snape, the Potions teacher. The only people who even half like him are Slytherins,' Olive said darkly. A moment later, Padama walked into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. 

'Hi Aunt Padama,' Hermioneand Draco said at the same time. 

'Hullo you two. Hello girls,' Padama said, smiling down on all of them. She took Elaine out of Hermione 's arms. 

'Come on, Olivia, Penelope. We are going to read a book in the Library,' Padama said. The two girls squealed with delight and stood at the door, 'I figure you five can talk about, things,' she adressed the older five and left the room. 

'What did she mean?' Olive asked. 

'She meant that we could talk about what happened downstairs now that they're gone,' Hermionesaid. 

'What's going on? We got here and we came by Floo Powder, so we walked up to the front of the house where Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were. Then we saw two men with red hair and two women standing on the doorstep talking to Ginny and Harry. Dad muttered 'Fred and George? It can't be!' and then he sent us upstairs to find everyone else and stay here,' Jessica said. 

'Daddy was telling us a story and someone knocked on the door and Mum told him to answer it. The men claimed to be Fred and George Weasley, but daddy didn't believe them. Then mum came out and they sent us up to our rooms. A few minutes later Olivia, Elaine, and Penelope came in. What is going on?' Hermionesaid. Draco crossed over to look out the window. 

'I can't see anything,' he muttered then sighed and sat back down. Just then, Ginny came into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

'Mum? What's wrong?' Draco asked as concern flashed in his eyes. 

'Come met your Uncle Fred and George,' Ginny said happily as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. 

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…wait! H.O.P.E, H.A.P.P.Y, and J.O.Y are all mine. That's it I think…

Author's note: Hah! I left you at a cliff hanger, and it's not even a 'real' chapter! I'm evil Muahahaha. I hope this one turns out to be happier than the last one. Like I said (rather hinted) , I regretted having Feorge and Gred- wait- I mean Fred and George die. Uh, Thanks to my loverly beta reader for this story, Shana. Please use the little box at the bottom of this page and review…please? I'll give you a Plimpy *grins*. If you don't know what I'm talking about, consult Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. If you don't have that, too bad! No, really, you'd like them…they're not THAT harmful *grins evilly*

Please use the little box down here J

__


End file.
